


Curious little Alice

by TalkingQueen



Category: Lily - Alan Walker (song), Original Work
Genre: Birthday Presents, Gen, fairytale inspired, for my mom, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingQueen/pseuds/TalkingQueen
Summary: A birthday present for my mom based on the song Lily by Alan Walker :)





	Curious little Alice

**Author's Note:**

> Small heads up: I wrote this when i was ten and english is not my first language. Enjoy :)

_ Lily was a little girl _

_ Afraid of the big wide world _

_ She grew up inside her castle walls _

Alice was a little girl that lived in her parents castle. She had honey blonde hair and blue eyes. She had always been scared of going outside since they lived in the middle of a dark forest. Her parents always warned her not to go in the forest since dangerous creatures lived there. Once she had a older sister named Lily. She had gone into the forest but never came back. Alice's parents never told her why they had pictures of another girl hanging in the castle. Alice had always been a curious girl so she had looked through the entire castle on the rare days her parents left to go and talk to their friends to buy groceries. She had never been outside and didn't know anyone other than her parents and the few servants they had. Even though she was afraid she often wondered how the real world was.

_ Now and then she tried to run _

_ And then on the night with the setting sun _

_ She went in the woods away, so afraid, all alone _

One night she saw something glittering outside her window, SHe felt as if it wanted to talk to her, so she decided to follow it through the windows. It led her to the front door. She stopped for a moment but the glitter was so tempting she couldn't resist. She silently opened the door. She heard the door close behind her and quickly turned around but it was too late. The door was locked. Alice turned to look where the glitter had been but it was gone. She decided to go into the wood since she didn't want to wait in front of the door and she could always come back, right? Her parent told her that she had a grandma in the forest so maybe she could try to find her. She began walking towards the dark forest even though she was scared.

_ They warned her, don't go there _

_ There's creatures who are hiding in the dark _

_ Then something came creeping _

_ It told her _

She began walking in the same direction as the moon, while she hummed a lullaby her parents sung to her at night. The forest was very dark since it was night, but she managed to find her way. When she had walked for a while, a blond man came from the forest. He asked her where she was going and she answered "To my grandma's house". The man smiled and came with a proposition "Why don't you pick her some flowers?"

Alice thought about it before going to pick the pretty flowers that grew in the forest. When she finished picking the flowers she saw a hole in the ground. She went over to look at the hole and without her knowledge the man walked behind her. 'Sorry Alice' he thought before pushing her down the rabbit hole. She screamed as she fell down and down. When she opened her eyes she was still falling but things around her didnt move. It was only her. Then she stopped falling. The glittering came back. She let out a shaky smile. It was so pretty. She heard a voice singing quietly. It sang:

_ Don' _ t _ you worry just _

_ Follow everywhere I go _

_ Top over the mountains or valley low _

_ Give you everything you've been dreaming of _

_ Just let me in...Ooh~ Oh _

She thought it was pretty and followed t. It lead her to a little house in a tree. She went in and found a big library full of fairy tales. She went to the first shelf and saw the tale of ‘little red riding hood’. She began reading it and when she came to the part with the wolf, she noticed the similarities between the wolf and the blond man. She wondered if that meant she was Red Riding Hood but figured it was just a coincidence. When she finished reading that book she saw another book that looked interesting. It was called ‘Alice in wonderland’. She began reading that and noticed that there was even more similarities between her and Alice, like their shared name. She figured that this was just yet another coincidence. Meanwhile the Glittering was outside the window, watching her read. It was waiting for her to open the window or the door. It was also waiting for one of its friends, the Blue Caterpillar. Back with Alice she was beginning to get tired so she decide to go to sleep. She walked through the long halls and opened all the doors until she finally found a bedroom. She went over to the big, blue bed and went to sleep, too tired to change clothes. Before she went to sleep she heard a voice she couldn't quite recognize but sounded familiar sing:

_ Everything you wantin' gonna be the magic story you've been told _

_ And you'll be safe under my control _

_ Just let me in, Ooh~ Oh _

_ Just let me in, Ooh~ Oh _

When she entered the dream world she noticed her clothes had changed into a blue dress with a white apron, like the girl from ‘Alice in wonderland’. She was sitting under a tree that had a lot of carvings with a girl she recognized as the girl from the pictures in the castle she lived in. For some reason she couldn't control her body. Though she, for some reason, she was oddly calm, Her body controlled itself and only moved when a talking rabbit with a watch passed her. After that things just escalated. She awoke right after meeting the cheshire cat the first time. It seemed to act a bit out of place in opposition to everyone else who acted precisely as they did in the story. The cat told her to wake up just before she actually awoke. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen that she found when looking for a bedroom the night before. She took some bread with jam and some orange juice and ate it after sitting down at the dining table. She began thinking about what she should do now. While she was wondering about that. The Blue Caterpillar had finally arrived. He greeted The Glittering before asking “So, whos the victim this time?” With a snobby and lazy look as he puffed his pipe “The first victims sister” The Glittering answered looking into Alice's window. “Hrrk!!” The Blue Caterpillar began choking on his pipe “The brat?!?!!” The Glittering nodden and said “Yes, now be quiet!” and continued looking at Alice. Back with Alice She had just finished her small breakfast and was washing her dirty platers in the sink. She had decided on exploring the forest after she finished washing her plates. So she finished up and almost ran over to the door. She opened up and not even a second later The Glittering arrived in front of her. It mumbled something and Alice suddenly felt like never leaving while also feeling like something…  _ bad  _ happened. 

_ She knew she was hypnotized _

_ And walking on cold thin ice _

The Glittering led her to a pink and violet portal and floated through it, making her follow in. The first thing Alice noticed was that it looked like her dream. It had everything, even the tree with carvings. Even though The Glittering thought she had no idea what had happened, she knew. She knew she had been hypnotised and that she , metaphorically, was walking on thin ice. Like REALLY thin ice. But she enjoys the attention that she never got at home since her parents often ignored her unless she tried running to the forest.

_ Then it broke _

_ And she awoke again _

Once they arrived in wonderland they met the Cheshire Cat. For some reason Alice felt like The Glittering was frowning and asked “Are you okay Mr.?”. The glittering froze. Alice also froze. She had just exposed herself! What was going to happen to her now? Was she going to get trapped? Killed? Or even tortured? She began unconsciously hyperventilating. Why did she even go into the forest in the first place? Was she ever going to see her parents again? She began having trouble breathing and was beginning to double over, Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder “Hey, calm down, nothing is going to happen to you, you are safe” Her breathing began calming down and she slowly started to stand straight again. She looked up and saw a boy with.. violet hair? “W-who are you?” She nervously asked looking around after The Glittering. He smiled a close-eyed smile “I'm the Cheshire Cat! Call me Chess” “The Cheshire Cat?” He nodded “W-Where is The Glittering?” His happy smile immediately turned dark. “Don't worry about him” She nodded. “W-well, i'm going home now… Thank you Mister” Alice said and began walking towards the portal. Before she entered she looked back at The Cheshire Cat to see him happily waving at her. She shyly waved back and walked through the portal. When she walked through the portal, she didn't know where to go so she decided to walk to the house in the tree. As soon as she, somehow, found her way back to the house she fell asleep at the small couch at the entrance of the house. In her dream she was floating through a forest and saw the blond man she meet before falling down the hole crying .She floated over to him, but he didn't seem to notice her. He just kept crying and muttering. She leaned a bit in to near what he was muttering. She only heard one word that he kept repeating ‘Sorry’. She only had a minute to wonder who he was saying sorry to before being pulled over the forest again. She gasped quietly when she saw her castle. When she looked through one of the windows she saw an old woman consoling her mom who was balling her eyes out. Alice touched the window only to find out she just floated right through it. She floated down to look at her mom. When she came closer she gasped at what she saw. Her mom had dark bags under her eyes. The old woman looked up at her and for a split second she looked surprised. She whispered “Wake up, little one” and wake up Alice did. Just before she left the dreamworld she could hear her mom scream “WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME?! FIRST LILY AND NOW ALICE!?” Then she awoke. 

_ Then she ran  _

_ Faster than _

She gasped at what she just saw in her dream. She was convinced that this wasn't a dream. Alice felt like she had to go and help the blond man and her mom. She also wanted to know who this weird old woman was. She quickly made a lunch pack and put it in a bag she found on the table. The bag had a small note saying ‘Good luck!’ and a smiley face. She packed her lunch down in it before quickly running out and into the forest. She ran and ran but couldn't seem to find a way out. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Suddenly she felt like screaming and scream she did

_ Start screaming _

_ “Is there someone out there? _

_ Please help me, come get me” _

_ Behind her, she could hear it say _

She screamed loudly, catching her breath, before looking around. As she looked around, she froze. Something warm was just behind her. She slowly turned around to see The Glittering. She gasped and cowered a bit before gaining a determined look on her face. ‘Slowly’ Alice thought trying to calm herself while walking backwards. Then she quickly turned around and ran as fast as she ever ran in her whole life. As she ran she heard the-familiar-but -not-that-familiar voice sing again

_ Follow everywhere I go _

_ Top over the mountains or valley low _

_ Give you everything you've been dreaming of _

_ Just let me in...Ooh~ Oh _

_ Everything you wantin' gonna be the magic story you've been told _

_ And you'll be safe under my control _

_ Just let me in, Ooh~ Oh _

_ Just let me in, Ooh~ Oh _

Alice was close to crying when she finally saw some light in the dark forest. But the adrenalin was beginning to wear off and she slowed down, tired of running. She quickly turned her head to look how close The Glittering was and her breath hitched when she saw it only a few meters behind her. She turned her head again and began pushing herself harder to reach the light, not wanting to be caught by the creature. With her new speed she reached the light very quickly and finally got out of the forest. Sighing in relief, she allowed herself to relax for a bit and she sat down on the green grass. She looked at the forest relieved she got out. But then something caught her eye. Some glittering nearing the end of the forest. Her eyes widened and her heart began pumping harder as she scrambled to get up. When she finally got up The Glittering was not even two meters behind her. She started running again, though this time much slower. She had used up all of her adremnalæin and energy running in the forest and The Glittering was already closer than ever. She panicklæy looked around for any means of escape but couldn't seem to find any. She continued running and she was sure that if the Glittering could breathe she would have felt its breath. Finally she saw something to help her escape. A ladder. Heaving in a deep breath she changed her route to lead east instead. Running that way seemed to confuse The Glittering before it saw the ladder. Alice ran fastly over to the ladder. She grabbed it and began crawling in one moment, which was pretty impressive for a small girl like her. She crawled very fast, something she learned from climbing trees in the small garden they had. Her hands were hurting but she didn't care as long as she kept climbing.  _ Maybe mom will make warm chocolate and caramels like last christmas?  _ Alice thought. The grass seemed greener than ever and the sky more blue then she had ever seen before when she finally arrived in the forest outside her castle. She, almost scared, looked back at the hole to see if The Glittering had followed her. What she saw surprised her. The hole and the ladder had disappeared! Thinking about it she decided not to worry too much about it and instead try to find the blond man and her parents. Then she looked beside herself and nearly screamed. Beside her there was a sleeping brown haired girl, that held a close resemblance to her dad. She looked to be about 8 years old. Alice carefully began shaking her, hoping that she wouldn't get mad when she woke up. “Hwaaa..” Alice looked at the, now awake, brown haired girl. She was rubbing her blue eyes that looked very similar to Alice's own eyes. “Where am i?” The girl asked. “I don't really know....” Alice answered before asking her own question “Who are you?” The girl smiled and stood up brushing her red hood and brown dress off “Im Lily! What about you?” The girl now known as lily said. Alice also stood up, brushing her pink, ruffle dress with puffy sleeves off “I'm Alice! Nice to meet you” Alice said and extended a hand. Lily took it “You too!. The two girls looked around and began discussing where to go next. Alice told Lily about the blond man that she saw crying in her dream and they decided to start with finding him. So the two girls began searching for him, but only after 15 minutes where they able to find him. He was sitting in the exact same place as in Alice's dream and was also crying his eyes out. “Hello Mister” Alice said as she walked towards him with a smile. 

His crying quieted as he looked up “A-Alice?” Before looking over at Lily ”Lily?” He was shell shocked. He got up and gave them both a tight hug before leaning down and saying “You should go home, Your parents are worried” and leaving. Alice and Lily bagan walking towards the castle. When they arrived at the castle, their parents opened the door, crying when they saw the two girls. It was not until sometime later Alice and Lily found out about why they were happy to see them both. Lily had apparently gone to visit her grandma when she got pushed down the rabbit hole. She had been frozen in time by The Glittering. Their parents didn't know what to do but they had Alice later. Alice and Lily had told their parents everything that happened i the other world. When Alice got back she had set of something that released Lily from her carbonite. After all that their mom decided to make some hot chocolate and caramels for her two children. So they all sat down at the fireplace and began talking about whatever they wanted. Then Alice and Lily's mom sent the two girls to bed. She tucks them in and begins singing them a lullaby

_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh) Everything you wantin' gonna be the magic story you've been told (Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh) And you'll be safe under my control Just let me in, ooh _

_ Follow everywhere I go _

_ Top over the mountains or valley low _

_ Give you everything you've been dreaming of _

_ Just let me in, ooh _

_ Then she ran faster than _

_ Start screaming, is there someone out there? _

_ Please help me _

_ Just let me in, ooh _

-THE END-


End file.
